Brigham and Women's Hospital Program
Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program 10/24/2019 Program name: Brigham & Women's Hospital Program Director: Dr. Elizabeth Morgan Number of residents (per year / total): 9/~50 Visas sponsored? Yes Pros: Outstanding case variety including rare entities; faculty write most of the widely used textbooks; excellent teaching in lecture and slides seminar formats as well as one-on-one at the scope; great flexibility in PGY-3 and elective weeks in PGY-1 and PGY-2 for exploring career tracks; excellent staffing in the gross room by academically-minded PAs; grossing caps now in place; highly driven and attentive program director; huge support for research with collaborations possible throughout Boston and Cambridge and a large T32; numerous teaching opportunities at HMS; well-respected department within the hospital (overall great interactions with clinicians) and abroad; closely knit community of supportive residents; long period of orientation for new residents including a two-week "bootcamp" orientation to the whole department and pairing with a senior resident for the first two weeks of general surgical grossing; access to outstanding fellowships Cons: Challenging workload in the first 2 years of AP training (front-loaded to provide flexibility in PGY-3); housing close to the hospital can be expensive but cheaper options are around if you're willing to have a 20-30 minute commute; Average work hours on surgical path? 70/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Do you feel you have: · Adequate preview time? Yes · Adequate reading time? Yes · Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes · Adequate AP Teaching? Yes · Adequate CP Teaching? Yes · Graduated responsibilities? Yes Fellowship Programs offered? Please list. Surg Path, Cyto, Neuro, Heme, GYN, Thoracic, GU, Molecular, GI, Medical Microbiology CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? ? Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): $2000 educational fund (one time); $2000 for expenses to present at a meeting/yr; all residents have subscription to ExpertPath, PathPrimer, and Immunoquery; electronic access to Harvard's Countway Library of Medicine; high quality Olympus microscopes throughout the department with suitable objective for publication-quality photography; pre-tax gym membership near hospital <$50 per month; subsidized nightly meal for house staff up to $8 value in cafeteria after 9pm (good excuse to stay a little later and read, or go to the gym and come back for free dinner) Cytopathology Fellowship ACGME Accredited Fellowship Dermatopathology Fellowship (a Harvard-wide Program) ACGME Accredited Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship ACGME Accredited Fellowship Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship (a Harvard-wide Program) ACGME Accredited Fellowship See also: Harvard Medical School Molecular Genetics Pathology (HMS/MGP) Fellowship Neuropathology Fellowship ACGME Accredited Fellowship Breast Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Genitourinary Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Gynecologic (GYN) Pathology Fellowship Pulmonary Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Corson Thoracic Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Renal Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Cardiovascular Pathology Fellowship Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship (apply to Surgical Pathology Fellowship) Non - ACGME Accredited Fellowship Franz von Lichtenberg Fellowship in Infectious Disease Pathology and Medical Microbiology ACGME Accredited Fellowship in Medical Microbiology combined with a year long experience in infectious disease anatomic pathology and molecular diagnostics. Category:Franz von Lichtenberg Fellowship in Infectious Disease and Molecular Microbiology